Before and Now
by Vic92091
Summary: Since my girlfriend is gone, i have to be the one to take care of our child... but how can i without her? I couldnt sign the papers... and now, i'm unsure of everything that might happen


**This is a OneShot i had on a different account that didnt do so good so i put it on here... Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Now****

* * *

**

My life would probably be a lot easier if Winifred's mother was here. But she can't come, sadly.

It has been two months since the birth of Winifred and no sign has come… yet.

I haven't given up hope.

I woke up this morning to Winifred's cries. I had to get up to feed her. The Manor was very quiet in the morning. Since my father died, my mother has been killer happy and has been making everything all dandy. She loves Winifred, and while I'm gone, she takes care of her.

I recall coming home with Winifred's mother, so she could meet my mother. We had come to tell her the news of her being pregnant, and my mother was as happy as can be. She didn't mind that she was a muggleborn or that our child was going to be a half blood. But the bad news did make her unhappy but she was ok with our choice.

My mother wasn't prejudice like my father.

She always hated the whole arranged marriage thing. Which is why, after my father died, she cancelled my marriage to Pansy Parkinson. I was thankful though.

I was already in love with another woman at the time, and I was about to have two women in my life.

* * *

**Before****

* * *

**

For my eighteenth birthday (May 19th), I had all my friends from Slytherin hang out in the common room for some fun. They all knew whom I was going out with, and since the fall of Voldemort, they didn't care. No one did! She couldn't come to the Slytherin party though. She said she had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey. But…

She _did_ come later. Looking positively distraught. As if she had seen a ghost (even though she has).

She had knocked on the Slytherin Entrance Hole, and I went to go and check whom it was.

She was sitting outside of the entrance, staring blankly, but it looked like she had been crying.

I bent down next to her "Love, are you ok?"

She looked at me "I've got news for you, Draco. And I'm not sure if they're good or bad"

I saw the tears beginning to come back to her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. The tears were slipping down her face now.

"I'm pregnant" she said, and her head dropped, looking down.

My eyes widened with shock. My girlfriend was _pregnant_.

"I can't raise a child, Draco. I'm still too young," she said, shaking her head.

"…You're not thinking of _termination_, are you?" I asked.

Her eyes shot back up to mine "I'd rather _die_ then kill something _alive_"

I looked at her "Then what do you want? I think we should keep it"

She looked away from me "It's too much of a responsibility for both of us and you know it…. maybe we can do adoption."

"What? Send a wizard child out there, in the world with some stranger?"

"Would you rather kill it?" she said, seriously.

I thought about this for a second… "If that's what you want…"

She nodded. I helped her up on her feet before I enveloped her in a hug.

I wanted this child, but I knew as much as she did that we weren't ready for one. And if it meant giving it to another family that _is_ ready for a child, then so be it.

* * *

**Now

* * *

**

I sat in the rocking chair in Winifred's nursery with her in my arms. I slowly rocked back and forth and looked at the darling child in my arms. It's sad to say that she reminds me so much of her mother… the one person I might never get to see. But then again, its funny to say that she is a Malfoy with the spirit of her mother. She will grow up and be as beautiful as her mother. I may be a guy, but when it comes to my daughter, I'll be happy to watch her grow up.

I could just imagine it now…

Her learning how to walk in the Manor's Garden. Me teaching her how to fly. Spoiling her rotten because I can.

But…

She will be kind. She will be civil. She will be everything like her mother.

She will be smart like her mother, and cunning like me.

* * *

**Before

* * *

**

Those long nine months passed by quickly. But it came unexpectedly.

My mother, her, her parents, and me were talking at the Manor. Discussing the life of our unborn child, whom we will never see grow up. I was talking about how she'll grow to one day be the smartest and most talented Quidditch player out there, but the mother thought differently. She thought that she would never set foot on a Quidditch Field if she could do anything about it – even if she ever had to send a letter to her new family.

That day, she had gone into labor.

Then, everything became a big blur.

I remember going with her into the Delivery Room, but then, they were pulling me out, saying there were complications and I had to be out of there.

I remember struggling for my life to get back to her.

I saw mediwitches were waving their wand at her head, as she lay limp.

I sat near the door and waited… waited for the moment of truth.

Then I heard it… the one noise I was dying to here

A baby cried.

A mediwitch came out later and brought me inside.

She handed me a baby girl and led me to her.

She, the mother, had her eyes closed and she was breathing. A line of paper that was coming out of thin air was showing me her heart rate, her breathing rate, and her brain waves.

The brain waves were flat.

The mediwitch came over.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. Something happened during the delivery. There was some internal bleeding in her brain, causing it to 'drown', making her brain dead."

I was shocked.

I walked over to her and watched as she breathed in and out.

"Is there anything that you can do?" I asked.

The mediwitch sighed, "It is a very complicated procedure… but it will take along time for her to recover. She may not even recover, and might stay in a coma" she said, sadly.

"…Do it"

I looked down at the baby sleeping in my arms.

"Winifred" I heard someone say.

I looked down to see her awake, the brain wave rate on the paper showing a little wave.

"What?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath. "Her name is Winifred Narcissa Lynn Malfoy." then she passed out, the brain wave going flat again.

Another mediwitch came and took Winifred. "You must talk with the adoption agent."

I nodded, gave her – the mother – a kiss, and walked out of the room to _my_ mother and _her_ mother – they were going to be there, while her father stays outside with her little brother.

We walked into a conference room and I saw an old woman sitting in a chair with a file in front of her. As I sat in front of her, her oval shaped spectacles started to annoy me.

"Just sign here, Mr. Malfoy, and we'll get your child into a safe home" she said and opened the file. She handed me a quill and ink well.

I dipped the quill and looked at the document in front of me.

_**Biological Father Signature:**_

_**Biological Mother Signature:**_

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, until my mother nudged me in the rib with her elbow.

I looked to her and shook my head. I dropped the quill and stood up, grabbing the document in front of me.

"I'm sorry but we wont be needing your services" I said and ripped the sheet in front of me.

The agent smiled and nodded. "I understand" she said before she diapparated.

* * *

**Now

* * *

**

Today was a good day. I had gotten news from St. Mungo's and we were on our way there.

My mother was getting her parents over, while I was upstairs in the nursery – changing Winifred into the appropriate clothing for today.

It was the fall.

I heard three distinctive 'pops' and knew exactly what it was.

Her parents and brother had arrived via the Floo System.

I held Winifred in my arms and walked down the Grand Staircase of The Malfoy Manor and greeted her parents.

We quickly port key-ed to St. Mungo's only to meet the mediwitch that was there the day of Winifred's birth.

She led us to a waiting room and took us all in one by one.

Her brother,

Then her mother,

Then her father,

Then my mother,

Then – finally – Winifred and me.

I followed the mediwitch down the really white halls to a room that was just as white as it was out in the hall.

It was a single person room with a large window overlooking London. Flowers were the only color in the room besides the rest of the people. They were freshly cut, and you could smell their scent from down the hall.

I slowly walked to the bed to see her lying there, completely awake.

She looked around at all the people and then her eyes met mine, and she began to cry.

I smiled and walked over to her.

I laid Winifred – stomach down – on her mother's stomach and watched as the tears slid down.

"You kept her…" she said

I nodded "You would have done the same"

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome back, Hermione"

She smiled and picked Winifred up and held her close.

Hermione looked at me "Nice to be back, Draco"

* * *

**Do you like? Review and tell me what you thought...**


End file.
